How odd, you're here too?
by EliCa
Summary: Ginny and Harry bemoan their notquiteasperfectasthey'dlike lives, and then realise that perhaps they could help each other...in an unconventional fashion. Post Hogwarts, HG


I don't own Harry Potter, I've never claimed to, and never will. It's all JK Rowling's, and also Warner Brothers, or AOL Time Warner, or whatever they're calling themselves nowadays.  
  
A/N I'm not really quite sure what this is. Fluff? Well yes, it is. Romance...to a certain extent. I'd like to think that this is quite humorous too...but it's not exactly your Monty Python laugh-out-loud gags. I think that I'll leave those for another fic. Overall I would class this fic as cranberry juice – fruity, but dry. Enjoy!  
  
(If you don't like cranberry juice, read on anyway. Then buy some more cranberry juice, because it's delicious and you should give it another try).  
  
**  
  
GINNY WEASLEY (21)  
  
Let's face it. My childish dreams of getting the most OWLs and NEWTs in the family, and then going on to a fantastic job with a wonderful husband effortlessly are not going to be realised. I am now twenty-one, live by myself, and work at a desk in the Ministry of Magic as my friends excel all around me, getting promoted the whole time. I had sort of prepared myself for this, as I didn't manage to get the top OWLs in my house, let alone my family, and did even worse in my NEWTs. That's not to say that I did badly – I did manage quite a few more than Fred and George (but considering that they left school before their NEWTs, that didn't take much).  
  
I'm not unhappy, and I can see somebody who managed to live my dream every day who also is neither happy nor unhappy. Hermione drifted into a lovely job working in ethical relations for WizMed, the company that owns the Wizarding Wireless Network and the Daily Prophet. It's more exciting than it sounds, as she gets to spend her time indoctrinating the directors with her ideas regarding elfish welfare. I feel sorry for her because she married my brother, Ron. Don't get me wrong, because I do love the boy, but I also lived with him for about sixteen years and I know his living habits. Not that Hermione didn't of course, but when he had got it into his thick skull that she wasn't going anywhere (this was about eighteen months into marriage) he relaxed. His manners sank back to their natural state – so I maintain 'poor Hermione'.  
  
I'm not the only one who' s not where they imagined where they'd be of course. Harry Potter didn't really think about his future after he left Hogwarts, which is extremely fatalistic in my opinion, but that left him in a bit of a pickle when he decided that he didn't want to be an auror after all. He would decide this of course about two months into his training. Why didn't he want to be an auror, after putting up with all of those extra years of potions? Well he told me that their schedule just didn't suit him, but I reckon that after he killed Voldemort he just didn't want to be in the position of having to kill anyone else. I've heard that murder is quite a traumatic experience. After all, he did go into training only two months after the 'big battle'. So... what is Harry up to at the moment? That's the big question that all the papers and nosy wizards and witches across the world want to know.  
  
In truth – nobody really has any idea. I mean, all of us who he considers his friends have inklings. Mostly all that I know is that he cracked just before he left auror training, and all of his frustration came out in the form of sex – which was interesting to witness. When anyone would go around to Harry's flat there would be someone different there. If you'd call there'd be someone there, and even in letters you could that he was distracted as he wrote it! This went on for quite a while, and to a certain extent hasn't really stopped. I mean, Harry gets a bit flustered when we all tease him about shagging too many people, but only because we know. He isn't ashamed or anything. I think that he tried the relationship gig a couple of times, but I don't think that it worked for him.  
  
Relationships are difficult though. They didn't really work for me either. Since Hogwarts I've had three boyfriends. Ed, George (no, not my brother), and Paul – who were all in my year at school, but who I really got to know from work (my goodness that sounds sad). Ed was short term simply because he scared me a bit. I lost my virginity to him, and after that he was all sex, sex, sex. We had previously had lots of in depth and nearly insightful conversations, you can guess where all of the in-depth came from when we spent all of our time in bed. George was the longest term, and he was wonderful. Good looking, considerate every day in every way, and generally wonderful. So wonderful that Gwyneth from the Treasury, and met George through me decided that she liked him too, and he dumped me for her. It took me about three months to get the confidence to go out and find another man, which is when I encountered Paul (by this time I was twenty). To be honest, he wasn't very interesting, but was very rich, which is probably why I put up with him for so long. Eventually I got bored of him.  
  
So I don't have too many demands. I just need someone who is charming, but not so much as George. Rich, but not so obsessed with wealth as Paul, and sexy - but not so into it as Ed. Actually, I've already decided the perfect person for me, and that is Mr Harry Potter.  
  
Damn.  
  
HARRY POTTER (22)  
  
I am a failure to the outside world. My job is my life, or rather, my life is my job. I don't really do much except my secret hobby of music. I know, I know – the boy who lived, the destroyer of Voldemort – spends his life strumming his guitar and singing his heart out. It's a bit embarrassing, so I don't tell anybody. I wish that I had something to tell them, but I don't. I think that they still believe that I'm living off my inheritance, but obviously they had overestimated how much I had! If I had been living off what was in my bank account when I was eleven with the kind of lifestyle I have (living in London, going out every week) then I would be bankrupt. So strumming isn't such a bad lifestyle after all. But it isn't the strumming that I earn from.  
  
I confess. I write songs as well. All kinds, from love songs (not ballads – the kind of depressing kind that rip a teenage boy's heart out) to rock. It's not all depressing either, some of it is actually quite uplifting, in my humble opinion. Remember – pop is simply a less intimate form of prostitution. You have to sell yourself, and often your body to earn money, you just don't have to go the whole way. Thankfully.  
  
I have written two number one's, and eight other top ten hits. Many others that I've sold have been album tracks, or just missed the top ten - and for each song I get a cut of the profits due to canny sales technique. For every hit I write, my percentage goes up for the next song. I know that I'm not a failure, but all that my mates see is the pissed up bloke shagging a different lass every night. That's not strictly true – but it is the rock and roll lifestyle, I have to contribute something other than music to the sub-culture don't I?  
  
Anyhow, you may be wondering 'why music'? Well, after I discovered that much as Defence Against the Dark Arts was to my taste, actual offence was not, which is what being an auror seemed to be to me when I began training. So I left, and met a lot of interesting people in pubs and clubs around town. One of them was a lady called Rosy in a band called 'The Stinking Purple' (trust me, you won't have heard of it), and basically she managed to teach me a few chords of the guitar. I met a lot of people through her involved in the industry, and I picked up bits and bobs of useful information regarding both music and how to work in music. Of course, I needed some practical tuition as well and so had lessons from a teacher a couple of times a week. I know when I'm good at something, and I knew that I was good at the guitar. I tried writing a few tunes, and Rosy's band performed one of them. Actually, it was the only tune that ever got airplay on the radio. Even if we weren't an official couple (we kind of were in all but name) the jealousy got to her and we split, but not without leaving me without a new direction in life and the contacts I needed to get there.  
  
That was 'how' basically, and the 'why' was because I had nothing else to do. Apart from being an auror I had no plan b. Of course, this vexed Remus and Hermione beyond levels experienced by anybody else. They truly understood why I had no other plans – it was because I genuinely didn't think that I would ever become eighteen. Now, Remus thinks I'm a hippy or something, and Hermione in her busy domestic state doesn't really have time to truly contemplate my position, else she would have sussed me out by now. Ron...well Ron has always been a bit clueless. I mean, he's a great mate and everything, but he's so busy being a auror I suppose. I don't really think that he truly noticed the difference at training when I left.  
  
Ginny doesn't know my profession, but she knows more about my post-Hogwarts life than anyone else. I told her about Rosy and Helene (my girlfriend after Rosy. It failed when Helene called me a 'commitment phobic' because I wouldn't propose to her) which I didn't to Ron and Hermione, who are still going on about the stage I went through after I left training. I was a little promiscuous, more so than usual. But as I've already said, I'm really not that bad anymore.  
  
**  
  
GINNY WEASLEY (21)  
  
I saw Harry today grasping a guitar – he told me what he was doing with his life. Amazing, I would never have thought that of him. Harry Potter, the musician? Implausible. But he begged me not to tell Ron or Hermione, or even anybody else, so I don't see him hitting the big time. But working backstage seems to be a good idea as you get all of the profit and none of the irritating fame. I asked if he needed any help managing, and he looked a bit thoughtful there, so maybe I'll be able to spend a bit more time with him, and escape my awful job at the same time.  
  
HARRY POTTER (22)  
  
I told Ginny. I couldn't really not, seeing as she saw me on my way to an informal meeting with a band I may be co-writing a few songs with. But I'm glad that someone knows my secret now, and I'm especially glad that it's Ginny.  
  
She really is beautiful...  
  
GINNY WEASLEY (21)  
  
I went to a bar at Harry's request tonight, and he asked me to go alone. Alone? Thought I...an ominous request from the womanising Mr Potter. Well, it turned out that all he wanted to do was have someone there to play to, as he was playing his guitar with a group there tonight. I mean, it's not that they were bad - in fact the music was surprisingly good (yes, I had little faith in Harry's talent before tonight, I admit it. But it is all a bit out of the blue). But I get the impression that Harry is now so relieved that somebody knows his little secret that I'm going to receive every little bit of news related to it...for as long as he keeps it a secret...which looks like a long time to come. Oh no. He's a bit like a child really, craving attention and praise when he's done something well. And he knows that he can do music well.  
  
I admit that Harry is extremely frustrating at the moment, so I refuse to call him. Plus I think I saw Gwyneth tonight. I can't even vent my frustration on Hermione at the moment because she has just revealed that she's pregnant. Married and pregnant – and she's only a year older than me! Maybe I'll never get married. Maybe I should just go now and just get pregnant with some random guy – Paul! I should ring Paul, he could afford a child at least.  
  
But I don't think that I could stand him touching me again.  
  
**  
  
GINNY WEASLEY (22)  
  
Hermione and Ron's child was born today, a cute little girl called Margaret. Margaret Weasley doesn't strike me as a particularly beautiful name...but Maggie it is, and Maggie it will always be. I saw Harry at the birth, which was interesting. I haven't seen him for a very long time as he kind of disappeared for a few months and nobody knew where. I don't know when he got back. But my goodness; he looked good. I couldn't coo over the baby properly because I was staring too hard. I even caught Hermione, baby in arms and sitting next to her husband looking. All of the women there were too, and the Weasley men were a bit curious as to what could have possibly changed to make Harry suddenly become so attractive all of a sudden.  
  
Well of course it isn't a miracle or anything! Harry has always been gorgeous – but a dedicated Harry follower such as myself noticed the little things. A sun tan, a haircut (the new shorter style is definitely better for him, as he had it at a kind of middling length before which was just a bit revolting by comparison), designer stubble (ok, maybe not designer, as the birth was quite late and we were all there, so presumably it was just the day's worth of stubble) and those cute rectangular glasses he bought a couple of years ago. He has always been gorgeous as I say, but now he is a symphony of beautiful individual features.  
  
I took a photograph of him holding Maggie – I got it processed in under an hour, and he looks absolutely adorable. I have never seen a man look so broody. I commented to Alicia (Fred's wife), and she had noticed it too. So yes, overall I did ooh and aah over Harry as much (if not more) than I oohed and aahed over the baby. To be honest – I have twelve nephews and nieces now. I've seen more babies than I can really be bothered to, and although they're all absolutely adorable, and Ron and Hermione's is a little different...I feel as if this marriage and babies thing has been a bit done to death. I'm becoming more convinced that just having a baby is the way to go for me.  
  
HARRY POTTER (23)  
  
I returned from an extended working holiday to see Hermione, who was entering the last few weeks of pregnancy. She and Ron were coping admirably well – if I were them I would have been terrified. The baby had a new room all beautifully decorated (finished about two months before I got back), and they were still both very excited. Molly told me when I spoke to her that I will have to keep the image of the two of them with energy in my mind for a long while to come, because they won't look like that again for many years to come.  
  
The reason I took such a long time off the UK, was so that I could go away with my new nearly-girlfriend, Gwyneth. Well, she was my nearly-girlfriend, but now she is nothing to me. I didn't realise that she was the same Gwyneth who took Ginny's George until we were in the States and she told me about her past. Was she at all remorseful? Well - no. So I left her and hooked up with some of Rose's old friends who had hit the big time. I did a bit of self publicising, and spoke to a couple of record company executives. I think that I'm going to settle into a permanent job with one of the companies soon – the prospect of a full-time job is a little terrifying; but necessary. I have been stupid enough not to concoct a plan c.  
  
So I returned fully rested from my not particularly hectic life. I went to the hospital to see Maggie Weasley after she was born, and I realised just how much I want a family. I'm sure that if I were female I would have felt my womb screaming at me to have a baby inside at that moment. My brain was unhappy enough at me anyway, as it doesn't seem to have worked out why I could be having so much sex and yet have no children...brains don't understand contraception. Well – mine doesn't anyway.  
  
I saw the Weasleys en masse, but spent most of my seeing time on Ginny (well, Hermione and Ron were pretty busy anyway). Seeing her hold Maggie was amazing, she looks good with kids. I was careful not to lean over her though whilst she held the kid, else it looked a little too much like we three were the family. Not that I think I would be able to handle the conventional family thing that Hermione and Ron have got going.  
  
GINNY WEASLEY (22)  
  
Harry and I met for dinner tonight – and yes, it was a date.  
  
He had got in contact a couple of days after we met in the hospital and just went on about how he had been dying to see me, and something about Gwyneth opening his eyes to how much he cared for me or something. I told him I didn't understand his bumblings, so we decided that it would be easier if we met face to face. My goodness, it was easier. Granted there was no contented sigh that you can end up with if you have a particularly good phone conversation – instead there was a heart stopping kiss, with the promise for more if I wanted it.  
  
I want it.  
  
But not yet – we're playing it slow.  
  
Well, hopefully not too slow, a woman has needs after all.  
  
HARRY POTTER (23)  
  
I think that I love Ginny Weasley.  
  
**  
  
GINNY WEASLEY (23)  
  
Harry and I have been dating for nearly a year already, (my fourth boyfriend since I left Hogwarts). Everyone knows, how could they not? We can't keep our hands off each other! It's admittedly a little inconsiderate, especially in front of the little Weasleys, but what can we do? I can't tell Harry's sex drive to calm down, it's a lovely part of our relationship. Yes, sex is great. Conversation is wonderful, and my boyfriend is good looking.  
  
He has a steady-ish job, employed with a record company as a 'musical advisor'. It's actually quite important, as he's a kind of quality test. But it's boring, and doesn't take very long, so he's still writing (which is still where the bulk of our income comes from). Nobody in my family knows much about Harry's job yet, which is odd, but I don't know why not. He seems to be happier with a secret that he can keep that won't affect our lives too much. I say our, because we live together now. For all intents and purposes, we are a married couple. My entire family are outraged – little Ginny, living in sin with Harry? Preposterous!  
  
Well, we're happy. I don't have my fantasy job, or the ideal fantasy marriage, but neither Harry nor I are really inclined to get married. Percy and Penelope got divorced at the end of last year, and we don't want to do the whole jumping through hoops thing.  
  
I just can't wait to see everybody's reactions when I tell them I'm pregnant. Then again, I'm far more excited at seeing Harry's face tonight when he comes home.  
  
HARRY POTTER (24)  
  
I love Ginny Weasley.  
  
But I still don't write ballads.  
  
A/N  
  
Cranberry juice? Or maybe it's a bit orange juice, with little bits floating around? You're welcome to leave your opinions on all this and more in the 'submit review' box.  
  
Thank you, and goodnight!  
  
-Eli 


End file.
